


The Question (Why would you love Me?)

by anyuchiha



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: TRADUCCION – Gira alrededor de una pregunta que Alec tiene. La primera parte será en un mal día y la segunda en un buen día.





	1. Capítulo 1 Mal día

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Question (Why would you love Me?)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330387) by NiennorNight. 



> Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight, yo solo la traduzco.  
> Nota original: Esto es un ligero UA, en torno a Ciudad de las almas perdidas, cuando Alec esta asustado y tiene dudas sobre su relación pero en otro universo, donde los acontecimientos de la infame pagina 511 no eran mas que una pesadilla o un mundo mucho mejor donde Camille no llego hasta el siglo 21.
> 
> Me gustaría poder verme a mí mismo a través de sus hermosos ojos ...

** Mal día **

Alec se despertó con un sobresalto, respirando con dificultad, los recuerdos del sueño que acababa de tener ya esfumándose. Sólo recordaba fragmentos de la pesadilla...  Había un metro…y Magnus… Magnus diciendo…

' _¡No! No…No…fue un sueño… un sueño…’_

Él sacudió la cabeza con violencia, no podía, ni tampoco trató de recuperar el resto del sueño... No quería. 

Con aire ausente, Alec alcanzó sus ojos con una mano y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

_'Él no... Él... Él me ama... ¿verdad? Pero…'_

_“ **No es que cambie nada."**_  Imágenes fragmentarias del brujo caminando, dejándolo solo en el frío regresaron espontáneamente, y él negó con la cabeza otra vez, tratando de desecharlas.

Se volvió para mirar a Magnus que estaba profundamente dormido con su brazo sobre él, sosteniéndolo cerca, y se encontró mirando la cara del brujo en la habitación con poca iluminación.

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, su rostro estaba tranquilo y su delgada mano se agarraba a la camisa de Alec mientras dormía. 

Al dormir, la piel color caramelo estaba desprovista de maquillaje y purpurina y parecía aún más joven de lo normal, y muy vulnerable. El Nephilim sonrió involuntariamente; era tan hermoso...

_‘¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué alguien como tu... me..._ _amaría_?’ A pesar de que el sueño se había desvanecido ya, todavía recordaba lo último que vio antes de despertar. Magnus alejándose de él, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad. 

Pensamientos más sombríos invadieron su mente, y sintió que su corazón se contraía.

_'Incluso si solo era un sueño... Es inevitable... Pronto se dará cuenta... que no tiene ninguna razón para amarme...para estar conmigo... Pronto caerá en sus cinco sentidos y me dejara... “_ Sintió las lágrimas ardiendo detrás de su ojos;  _‘tengo que irme... voy a despertarlo... “_ intentó abrir suavemente los dedos del brujo que todavía retenían su camisa, sin despertarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

"¿Alec?" Magnus preguntó mirándolo con los ojos medio abiertos por el sueño y sintió que su corazón se paraba.  _‘Es tan hermoso…’_ “¿Hay algo mal amor?” El brujo susurró preocupado cuando el chico no dijo nada. Alec tuvo que contener un sollozo mientras se levantaba en su pecho...  _‘Es tan perfecto…y todo lo que soy es…’_

"Nada." Dijo finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar a un lado todos sus pensamientos, tratando de que su voz fuera lo más uniforme posible. "Sólo es un minuto." Añadió levantándose, y Magnus a regañadientes lo dejo ir "¡No me hagas esperar!" lo llamo despues, sonriendo. Alec forzó una sonrisa y desapareció rápidamente en el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él y colapso contra ella, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Todos los sentimientos y temores oscuros que había estado suprimiendo por tanto tiempo lo golpearon como una ola, una vez que estaba sola. 

Se agarró la cara entre las manos y tiró de sus rodillas hacia su pecho luchando para sofocar los sollozos que escapaban de su cuerpo mientras los pensamientos crueles, traídos a la superficie, se arremolinaron en su cabeza.

‘¡ _Eres un bueno para nada! ' 'Feo' 'inútil' 'monstruo' 'Nadie podría amarte' 'Débil’_

"Basta..." Se ahogó "No pienses, no te creo, no te creo..." repitió en vano, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules. En su mente vio a Magnus de nuevo, mirándolo fríamente, como si fuera un extraño que ni siquiera le gustaba.

_'Pronto te vera por como realmente eres... Y te dejara de lado como te mereces... Al igual que lo hizo en ese sueño... Tu  no mereces tu amor.'_

Otro sollozo salió de sus labios y él se hizo un ovillo tratando de ocultarlos.

_‘Respira, no les creo, vacía tu mente... "_  Se ordenó a sí mismo, pero las voces no se iban.

_‘Odioso’. 'Basura.' 'Inútil.'_

"No, no, no..." Él gimió "Alto, alto...”

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. 

"¿Sayang? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" Magnus preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta y Alec se mordió el labio con tal dureza que lo hizo sangrar en un intento de ahogar sus sollozos. Tomó una respiración profunda y trató de hablar bien pero fracasó estrepitosamente y tartamudeó, "S-Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Alexander, eres un mentiroso horrible, déjame entrar." 

"Yo... yo estoy bien Magnus... Ve dormir..."  _‘No me puede ver así... me odiaría... Soy tan patético y débil_...’ Magnus no tendría nada de eso. "¡Alexander!" Alzó la voz en un tono lleno de autoridad "¡Si no abres la puerta ahora mismo, voy a destruirla, así que ayúdame!" Una risa escapó de los labios del Nephilim y él sonrió suavemente a su pesar  _‘Mandón...’_

"¡Alec!" Repitió y el chico suspiró mientras un pensamiento positivo, finalmente, adorno su mente.  _‘Suena muy preocupado... Él debe cuidarme mucho...’_

Pero fue de corta duración y pronto fue sustituido por uno más oscuro. _‘No está más que enfadado contigo por actuar como un niño, eso es todo. Es por eso que está gritando’._

"Magnus..." llamó con voz tensa  _‘Él no me puede ver así...’_ “Por favor. " rogó, y luego añadió en un susurro, "No quiero que me odies tan pronto..." Sin embargo, Magnus lo oyó. 

“¿Qué?" La voz del brujo se hizo eco de incredulidad. "¡Alexander! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Nunca podría odiarte! ¡Abre la puerta!"

_‘Si sólo eso fuera cierto…’_  pensó Alec dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas otra vez.

"Lo siento..." se limitó a decir y luego se quedó en silencio abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. 

Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, comenzó a sollozar, una vez más, las voces más crueles que nunca ahora que él no estaba haciendo caso omiso de ellas.

_‘Todo es tu culpa… ¡Todo!’_  Su voz interior lo acuso y se quedó sin aliento, dificultándole respirar a través de las lágrimas.

_‘¿Por qué?... Todo era tan perfecto, ¿Por qué ahora?’_ Se preguntó mientras se enroscaba en una bola, entregándose a los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo. Estaba tan fuera de sí, perdido en su dolor, que no se dio cuenta de la sombra sobre él, ni escuchó los pasos hacia él. De repente, sintió los familiares fuertes pero suaves brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo con fuerza y el calor y aroma de Magnus envolviéndolo.

"¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo hiciste...?" Tartamudeaba. 

"Soy un brujo bebe... He creado un portal, por supuesto... ¿De verdad piensas que iba a permanecer lejos mientras estabas sufriendo?" Cuando Alec permaneció en silencio Magnus continuó. "Cariño... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido?" Alec simplemente le devolvió el abrazo agarrándose desesperadamente a él como un salvavidas "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...", murmuró en la camisa del brujo, manchándola con sus lágrimas.

"Alexander…"

La forma en que Magnus dijo siempre su nombre era tan reconfortante... Lo hacía sentirse amado. 

Magnus lo susurró como una oración, con la adoración derramándose en su voz, como si estuviera hablando de algo precioso, algo hermoso y querido... No el chico roto en sus brazos que nunca creyó que pudiera ser  _alguna_  de esas cosas...

Ahora, también había una profunda tristeza en la voz de brujo, al ver a su amado tan roto, y sin saber por qué, o qué podía hacer para mejorarlo. "Alexander..." repitió, "Acaso..." su voz se quebró "¿Acaso  **yo**...hice algo que te lastimo?"

La cabeza de Alec se disparó

"¡No!" gritó, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Magnus "No, no, no, no, no... ¡Nunca! Tú...  **tú,**  eres perfecto... Es mi culpa... yo... yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno...", dijo con una voz quebradiza. "Nunca... nunca podría...ser... lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerte..."

Magnus estaba mirándolo fijamente sin saber que decir, la incredulidad grabada en sus rasgos bellos

" **¿Qué?** " logró, por fin.

"Tengo miedo..." Alec continuó, en voz baja.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: MAL DÍA (FINAL ALTERNATIVO 1)

"Tengo miedo... Del día en que me veras como realmente... Por qué ese día, vas a decirme que desaparezca de tu vista…de..."

"Alexander. BASTA **.** ” Magnus ordenó con su voz grave, agarrando hombro del muchacho para hacer que lo viera. "Deja esto...  _Por favor..._ ” declaró con voz más suave llena de angustia, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas de Alec. "Yo  **ya**  te veo como realmente eres."

Los ojos azul zafiro de Alec se abrieron con horror y jadeó, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

"Lo siento... yo... yo... me iré..."

Magnus suavemente, pero con firmeza, agarro sus muñecas y quito las manos de la cara del chico

"Shh..." canturreó "Mírame..." Alec lo hizo, creyendo que ésta sería la última vez que podría contemplar al hombre que amaba tanto “Te miro..." Magnus dijo en voz baja  juntando sus ojos con los de Alec que lo miro de nuevo con una expresión de angustia escrita en toda su bonita cara "¿Y sabes lo que veo?"

"Un fracaso..." el Nephilim susurro, rompiéndose de nuevo. "Un monstruo... Una abom-"

Magnus le interrumpió con un beso que dejó al chico mirándolo sorprendido. 

"No, no, y **No.**  ” El brujo dijo con firmeza. "Todo mal. Veo un hermoso ángel.  **Mi**  hermoso ángel que el mundo cruel rompió. ¿Y sabes lo que voy a hacer?" Le pregunto a Alec que todavía estaba congelado en estado de shock y sólo negó con la cabeza como respuesta. "Voy a protegerte. De todo." Él dijo, abrazándolo fuertemente, con determinación. "Incluso de ti mismo. Mejor, de ti mismo antes que de nadie más. Tonto, Nephilim tonto..." Él le dijo al oído... "¡Abre los ojos! ¡Tú eres perfecto! Tendría que ser completamente estúpido como para dejarte ir, ¡Olvídate de que te envíe lejos de mí! La única forma en que puedes deshacerte de mí  es que me pidas que te deje en paz! ... Y me lo digas”. Añadió en el último momento.

"¡Yo nunca haría eso!" Alec gritó, finalmente sacándolo del shock. "Pero..." Su energía se disipo, "Pero no entiendo... ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Soy débil... inútil... no sirvo para nada...", repitió las palabras que constantemente zumbaban en su cabeza. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tu... ame a alguien como yo...? Y más aún... ¿Cómo podrías tu... que eres tan perfecto, mirarme así...?"

"Sayang..." Magnus dijo pacientemente, "Si tu puedes querer a un demonio, creo que encontrarás que es muy fácil para dicho demonio amar a un Ángel puro que no es ninguna de todas esas cosas horribles que le han hecho creer que es."

"¡Tú no eres un demonio!"

"¿No lo soy bebé? Pero lo soy... Mírame...", dijo apuntando a sus ojos de gato, con los dedos extendidos, "Y si no puedes verlo solo demuestras mi punto. Eres demasiado gentil, un Ángel demasiado puro y hermoso que es capaz de ver lo bueno en todo excepto en sí mismo, mi precioso Nephilim ciego... la más bella alma reside dentro de ti y ni siquiera puedes verlo..."

"No, no lo está." Alec dijo con firmeza. "Se encuentra en tu interior. ¡Puedo verlo incluso si estoy ciego como dices!" Él bajó la vista al suelo, y agregó en un susurro "Lo siento...lamento que tu podrías pensar, tú eres perfecto más que cualquier cosa..." Abrazó al brujo con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el pecho, sollozando, incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. "Lo siento tanto... Siempre te causo problemas... Te amo... Te amo tanto... Lo siento...”

"Silencio..." Magnus lo calmó, sosteniéndolo cerca y besando su cabello "Estoy aquí... Siempre estaré aquí para abrazarte... Para que todo esté bien... Vas a estar bien ... Nunca te voy a dejar ... te amo ... " él lo abrazó hasta que, agotado por el llanto, Alec se quedó dormido en sus brazos.


	3. CAPITULO 3 Mal día Final alternativo 2

"Tengo miedo... estoy aterrorizado. No importa lo mucho que piense en ello, todavía llego a la misma conclusión. No hay manera de tu realmente... No hay manera de que realmente podrías amarme... ¿Cómo podrías? ¿Y por qué? Eres perfecto. En todos los aspectos. Hermoso por dentro y por fuera, mientras que yo. Soy llano. Andrajoso y roto. Sin importancia. No hay nada bello en mi, ni siquiera hay nada remotamente agradable... "

"¡Alexander! ¡No digas eso! ¡Te quiero!"

El Nephilim sonrió tristemente antes de decir. "Y yo te creo... No me malentiendas. Te creo cuando dices que me amas. Debido a que tú me lo dices. Tu sabes que yo te confiaría mi vida, y me creo todo lo que has dicho, porque sé que no me mentirías... ¡Y Ángel! Cuando tu me lo dices, no puedes imaginar lo feliz, no, lo extasiado que me haces sentir. Porque te amo tanto y escuchar que lo dices en respuesta es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que esta miserable vida me lance.

“…Pero hay veces en que me detengo a pensar en ello, y entonces nada tiene sentido. Y a pesar de que te creo, estoy asustado. Estoy aterrorizado del día en que me veras como soy. Y entonces... entonces... "su voz se quebró y él tomó una respiración profunda para detener las lágrimas que caían.

"¿Y entonces?" Magnus preguntó en voz baja, con sus ojos verdes llenos de angustia "Entonces, ¿qué?"

"Entonces vas a dejarme. Dado que me has visto como realmente soy. Y estarás en lo correcto al hacerlo. Te  mereces mucho más de lo que podría darte...Aun así, estaré agradecido, incluso del poco tiempo que me has dado...aunque no será suficiente, no importa la cantidad de tiempo que tenemos, nunca será suficiente... Pero... voy a estar agradecido, hasta que me haya marchado."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Significa que después voy a morir. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti. No más. Y aunque pudiera, no  **quiero**  hacerlo. No quiero soportar este mundo sin ti..."

"¿Y no estas asustado que al decir esto pueda darme cuenta antes y te deje? ¿Estás preparado para morir? ¿Quieres?"

Alec levantó la mirada hacia él con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y llenos de angustia. "Sí... Tengo miedo. Te lo dije... Pero también siento que te estoy engañando... Pareces incapaz de ver la verdad, y aunque estoy feliz de que estés tan ciego a ella, te quiero demasiado... ¿Cómo podría obligarte a quedarte conmigo? "

"Increíble." Magnus suspiró y Alec se encogió ligeramente. "Así que supongo que quieres oír mi respuesta a todo esto... ¿verdad?" Continuó.

Alec bajó los ojos azules al suelo y tomo una respiración profunda cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. 

“Ya la sé..." Dijo con una voz llena de lágrimas contenidas que lo hacían ver terriblemente vulnerable.

"Aun así, deja que te conteste." Magnus dijo en voz baja. "Tú me preguntaste ‘cómo’ y ‘por qué’ te amo, ¿Verdad?" Alec dejó caer su cabeza aún más, mientras su cabello negro cubría su rostro, y no dijo nada. 

Magnus se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar y sintió el corazón roto por su ángel.

"Alexander... Me he estado preguntando lo mismo. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan puro y angelical pudiera siquiera mirarme con algo más que desprecio reflejándose en sus hermosos ojos azules?"

Alec levantó la vista con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro

"¿Qué?"

"Alec. Mi Alec..." dijo Magnus con amor "Tu eres un ángel perfecto..." El Nephilim se limitó a la cabeza en negación y Magnus continuó "Y todo lo que soy yo... es una abominación... un demonio...”

"¡NO!" exclamó Alec llegando al lado del brujo en un instante. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡No puedes creer eso! ¡Por favor, dime que no lo crees Magnus!"

"¿Que no puedo creer Sayang? Estoy dañado... Claramente,  soy yo el que no te pertenece, y ni siquiera puedes verlo."

"Oh, puedo ver bien." Alec dijo recuperando su compostura "Claramente estás dañado..." Magnus volteo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario pero Alec alargó su mano y suavemente lo volvió hacia él, mirando con cariño sus  dorados verdes ojos de gato. "¡Tú estás muy dañado si puedes creer sinceramente que todo esto no tiene sentido! Pero no te preocupes... Voy a arreglarte... Si quieres que me quede...”

Magnus se limitó a sonreír y le dio un abrazo apretado. "Por supuesto que quiero Alexander... Siempre... Y juro, voy a hacer que veas que eres cualquier cosa menos no importante. Voy a hacer que tu veas la forma en que yo te veo, mi hermoso ángel."

"No va a pasar." Alec dijo de inmediato, pero estaba sonriendo, sintiendo su corazón más ligero ya, una pesada carga fue levantada de su pecho. "Pero gracias por intentarlo..."


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 BUEN DÍA.

Magnus yacía tendido en la cama, con la cabeza en el regazo de Alec. 

La canción que sonaba en el fondo cambió y él hizo un comentario sobre la nueva y se rio, su voz de cristal haciendo eco en la sala logrando que se sintiera más brillante. 

Alec sonrió suavemente, mirando hacia abajo a Magnus, mientras el brujo volvia su atención hacia su teléfono trabajando en algo. Alec se acercó y pasó sus dedos por el cabello suave de Magnus, que cerró los ojos de gato suspirando contento.

 _‘¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso puede ser mío?’_ El Nephilim se preguntó no por primera ni por última vez, mientras miraba la cara de su amante hipnotizado. 

Su movimiento se detuvo a la mitad y Magnus volvió su mirada hacia él, con sus magníficos ojos verdes-dorados cuestionándolo.

El cazador de sombras se limitó a mirarlo, encantado una vez más, mientras Magnus se acercó a su cara y la acuno con su mano libre, Alec se apoyó al contacto de su amante, sintiendo que su corazón se derretía.

"¿Qué pasa?" Magnus preguntó, en voz baja y dulce, llena de preocupación, ya que se dio cuenta de la expresión del chico.

"Nada..." Él respondió: "Me estaba preguntando...”

"¿Te preguntabas?" Magnus de repente parecía alarmado. "¿Te preguntabas sobre qué?"

 _‘Él es tan adorable…’_  pensó Alec, pero ocultó su sonrisa para ponerlo ansioso

"Me preguntaba..." se detuvo, sosteniendo la cara del brujo en sus manos, acariciando con aire ausente el pomulo con su pulgar; "Qué grandes obras buenas hice en mi vida pasada. Debo haber sido un gran héroe. O tal vez voy a curar el cáncer en el futuro..."

"¿Qué?" Magnus parecía confundido.

"Es la única manera de explicarlo." El cazador de sombras replicó sombríamente.

"¿Explicar qué?"

Alec finalmente sonrió con esa sonrisa luminosa que reservaba sólo para su amado, y Magnus sintió que se le paraba el corazón.  _‘Él es tan absolutamente perfecto…’_

Mirando profundamente a los bellos ojos felinos verde-oro del brujo, el niño susurró.

"Explicar por qué merezco alguien tan absolutamente perfecto." Sin saberlo, expresó el pensamiento anterior del brujo. "Debo haber hecho algo muy bueno y esta es mi justa recompensa." Él asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo satisfecho y continuó. "Sí. Tiene que ser eso. Tiene sentido si pienso en ello así, ¿verdad?" Otra sonrisa brillante.

Magnus se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad.

"¿Queee?” Alec preguntó cuándo su amante no dijo nada, pero siguió mirándolo.

"¡Tu... Tu estúpido Nephilim!" Magnus se descongelo jalándolo a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Estúpido, estúpido..." Después de un minuto lo dejó ir, revolviendo el pelo del niño y recostándose en su regazo de nuevo. "Mi vida, matas demonios  para proteger la vida de los humanos, se podría pensar que eso cuenta como una hazaña... Y también..." le sonrió amorosamente, y ahora era el turno de Alec de sentir los latidos de su corazón vacilantes. "Si alguien hizo algo grandioso y está siendo recompensado por ello, por supuesto que debo haber sido yo, ahora, ACARICIA mi pelo." Él 'ordenó' cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"Bueno." Alec se limitó a decir incapaz de reprimir su propia sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba para besar su frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: si no me equivoco (y por favor perdónenme si lo estoy) una persona se supone que reencarna en ambos, pasado y futuro (Por eso la linea sobre curar el cáncer en el futuro)


End file.
